peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Napalm Death
Career Outline *Napalm Death are an extreme metal band (sometimes classified as 'death metal'), although they prefer the terms 'Grind' or 'grindcore' to describe the music they play, which they claim to have originally been influenced by the Swans. The band 'pushed the envelope of metal to new extremes of ear-splitting intensity, rejecting all notions of melody, subtlety, and good taste to forge a brand of sonic assault almost frightening in its merciless brutality.' (allmusic.com) According to Wikipedia, they were formed in Birmingham in 1981, although allmusic claims this was Ipswich in 1982.thumb|300px|right|Napalm Death featured in a BBC2 Arena documentary on heavy metal, interviewed and performing 'Scum' and 'Dead' *Despite a number of line-up changes, the most well-remembered aggregation featured Lee Dorrian (vocals); Bill Steer, from Carcass (guitar); Shane Embury (bass); Mitch Harris (drums). In 1989 Mark "Barney" Greenaway and Jesse Pintado replaced departing members Dorrian and Steer respectively. Pintado died of liver failure in 2006. *They played a vital part in promoting extreme metal, with gruff vocals, thunderous drums and brief song lengths ('You Suffer', at 0.75 seconds, is listed in The Guinness Book Of Records as the shortest song ever recorded). Links To Peel Napalm Death, whose LP 'Scum' boasts twenty-eight tracks of quite exceptionally rapid music, described on the sleeve as "savagely brutal hardcore thrash", sounded as if they were playing soundtracks of the end of civilisation. I liked them a lot. Taken from an Observer article, reprinted in The Olivetti Chronicles, 2009 Corgi edition, p. 234. *The band recorded two sessions for JP with the first line-up and one with the second as listed above. Greenaway said, "John Peel, essential for Napalm Death", See Tartarine Desire Webzine. as his constant promotion ensured widespread exposure for the band throughout their career, although he felt that the improved production values on the 1990 album Harmony Corruption took something of the band's appeal away. *As an interesting footnote to their influence, Terry Edwards, in his first session for Peel (recorded 1991-12-15) concluded his set with saxophone renditions of 'You Suffer', 'Your Achievement', 'Dead' and 'The Kill'. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions We had to hire equipment - we had no amps, drums or cymbals - because we hadn't started touring then and had recorded on equipment available in studios. Anyway, we turned up. "How long are your songs?" Dale (Griffin) asked. "Pretty short, we'll do twelve numbers," we said. "Well, that's OK by us," they said, but I could see they weren't sure. We literally blasted our way through it. I really enjoyed it. I was so happy with the sound that day. It was just a blinding vicious sound coming straight back at you. What Dale and the engineers didn't know was that the twelve songs came to only 5' 40" in all, the shortest ever Peel Session. That first Napalm Death session had a huge impact. It was nearly perfect. It was like doing a great live recording, but more relaxed, a good experience. I think Peel enjoyed it too. He repeated it three times. Only two repeats can be found for this session. Maybe Mick is referring to the second. (Mick Harris). The Peel Sessions, Garner, K., BBC Books 2007, p. 128. *The sessions were all available on Strange Fruit, but have been re-released on the 3-CD compilation Grind Madness At The BBC. 1. Recorded: 1987-09-13. First broadcast: 22 September 1987. Repeated: 12 October 1987, 28 October 1987 *The Kill, Prison Without Walls, Dead / Deceiver, Lucid Fairytale, In Extremis / Blind To the Truth, Negative Approach, Common Enemy / Obstinate Divide, Life, You Suffer. 2. Recorded: 1988-03-08. First broadcast: 20 April 1988. Repeated: 17 May 1988, 29 June 1988, 28 December 1988. *Mutinational Corporations, Instinct Of Survival / Moral Crusade, Worlds Apart, Mad / Divine Death, C9, Control / Walls, Raging In Hell, Conform Or Die, SOB. 3. Recorded: 1990-08-12. First broadcast: 10 September 1990. Although a complete recording of this show has yet to come to light, Best Of Peel Vol 13 features this first transmission. Repeated: 25 November 1990. *Unchallenged Hate, Mentally Murdered / From Enslavement To Obliteration, Suffer The Children / Retreat To Nowhere, Scum / Deceiver, Social Sterility. :Peel referred to this as the 'something old, something new' session, since 'Scum' and 'Deceiver' were songs featured on their debut release Scum; 'Unchallenged Hate', 'Mentally Murdered', 'From Enslavement To Obliteration', 'Retreat To Nowhere' and 'Social Sterility' are from the second LP From Enslavement To Obliteration; and 'Suffer The Children' originates from the then current release Harmony Corruption. Other Shows Played *27 July 1987: 'Sacrificed (LP-Scum)' (Earache) *10 August 1987: 'Point Of No Return (LP-Scum)' (Earache) *13 August 1987 (Rockradio): 'Divine Death (LP-Scum)' (Earache) *30 May 1988: 'Deceiver / Lucid Fairytale / In Extremis (EP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *22 August 1988: Obstinate Direction / Life / You Suffer Pt. 2 (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPSD 049 *27 August 1988 (Rockradio): 'Obstinate Direction / Life / You Suffer (EP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *19 September 1988: 'Human Garbage / You Suffer (LP-Scum)' (Earache) *31 October 1988: It's A M.A.N.S World! (LP – From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *01 November 1988: Lucid Fairytale (LP – From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *02 November 1988: Private Death (LP – From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *19 December 1988: 'Moral Crusade (LP-Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *21 August 1990: 'Harmony Corruption (12 inch-Suffer The Children)' (Earache) *28 August 1990: 'Circle Of Hypocrisy (LP-Harmony Corruption)' (Earache) *16 June 1991: 'Mass Appeal Madness (7")' (Earache) *14 July 1991: 'Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / SOB (LP-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *15 May 1992: 'The World Keeps Turning (LP-Utopia Banished)' (Earache) (JP: 'A very different band these days, but still sounding majestic to me.') *17 December 1993: 'The Kill / Prison Without Walls / Dead Part 1 (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *03 December 2002: 'The Kill / Prison Without Walls / Dead Part 1 (CD-The Complete Radio One Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) (JP: 'Ah, those were the days.') *03 December 2002: 'The Icing On The Hate' (free CD with 'Terrorizer' Magazine issue 20) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Myspace page *Encyclopaedia Metallum entry *allmusic entry *Keeping It Peel page ;Footnotes Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles